Perimeter security such as door locks and security system alarms are common in many types of on-road vehicles, namely automobiles. Through additional emphasis by vehicle owners, insurance companies and law enforcement agencies, more effective theft deterrents have been implemented for on-road vehicles. Examples include: keyless entry security systems, VIN database resources, and GPS tracking technologies, such as LoJack, etc. As a result of the greater security found in on-road vehicles, other non-automotive vehicles are increasingly becoming theft targets. Examples of non-automotive vehicles may include agricultural vehicles, construction vehicles, emergency vehicles, specialty vehicles, and other types of non-automotive vehicles. These non-automotive vehicles generally have less effective theft deterrents. This fact combined with increasing vehicle values and associated accessory equipment has made theft more attractive.
In fact, construction or agricultural equipment often uses a single key code across vehicles of a particular manufacturer. This provides convenience on the job site, especially where multiple operators need access to a single machine, but provides very little security. As theft has increased with off-road equipment, initiatives supported by law enforcement and insurance industry have been implemented to try to reduce theft or vandalism of non-automotive equipment.
The Construction Equipment Security and Registration Scheme (CESAR) was devised to address certain issues regarding agricultural and construction equipment or plant. Where laws and regulations do not require items to have unique identification numbers and immobilizers security problems are present. Such equipment also may not have license plates if only used off-road. In addition, many times a common ignition key is used. Thus, theft can easily occur and recovery of stolen property is difficult because of the lack of unique identification. CESAR provides a rating systems for equipment where to receive the highest ratings equipment would need to have unique identification and an immobilization feature among other requirements.
Another problem exists with the prior art systems because of the many different vehicle platforms with various vehicle functions. This makes OEM or aftermarket security system integration difficult especially where there is existing multiplex communication architecture.
Currently immobilization systems are not configurable and as a result are costly for non-automotive vehicle manufacturers and/or may not provide ideal functionality within a particular vehicle. The cost of non-configurable immobilization systems is high due to two factors. First there is a higher engineering cost for the manufacturer to change vehicle electronics to accommodate immobilization systems. Second, cost of electronics will be higher if customized features are needed, but produced in low volume. A configurable system that accommodates existing manufacturer's electronics architecture and that can be produced in higher volumes will provide a cost benefit to manufacturers, both in integration cost and piece part costs.
Additionally current systems have limited data exchange methods. This results in limited or no data extraction, such as audit trail, diagnostics or vehicle state information. Further complexity results in security system for storing and managing authentic access codes. Often access code management results in either higher security with limited flexibility or lower security with more flexibility. Higher security is achieved when the code cannot be change at all or only with authorize personnel (dealer) through a managed access code database. Lower security is achieved with methods where no special tools or authorized personal is needed to change and manage codes.
A further problem with non-automotive vehicles is that these vehicles often have multiple points of access which makes securing these vehicles more difficult than automotive vehicles. These points of access may provide for entry, compartments, or access to specialized vehicle controls (such as hydraulic controls) which may be in areas separate from the driver's compartment. This further complicates the use of comprehensive security solutions because wiring associated with providing security features may be impractical or expensive.
For these non-automotive vehicles consideration for interior and/or exterior user interfaces is needed. With exterior user interfaces special consideration is needed, for durability and minimized visual obstruction, especially in off-road applications where environments are severe and where a requirement exists to operate sensitive equipment is present.
Note that these types of problems experienced in non-automotive vehicle are different from those associated with automotive vehicles. Immobilizers in automotive vehicles do not have the same configuration issues, the same number of access points, the same number of user interfaces, the same level of customization, or otherwise experience the same problems as non-automotive vehicles.
What is needed is an electronic access system and vehicular security system which is particularly well-suited for non-automotive vehicles, is adaptable for use in a variety of different vehicle applications, and provides security in a way that is convenient to manufacturer integrators and end-user operators.